


Oblivion

by sovleater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Athlete Castiel, Athlete Dean, M/M, all the winchesters are alive, my first fic wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovleater/pseuds/sovleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is Dean's new neighbour and also the new kid in school. It doesn't help that he's tall, dark and stupidly handsome but it gets worse when he just so happens to be great at football, he threatens Dean's place as team captain but Dean's asshole-of-a-brain decides it's time to start pining over the exact same guy he should be hating. Dean's pining turns into a full blown crush and a secret of Cas' comes out and changes their entire relationship. The secret is that Cas, isn't exactly...human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um ok so this is my first fic and idk if it's terrible or not so,,, sorry ??

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Dean’s arm comes flying up and smashes down on his alarm clock, fingers groping around for the little button on top that would stop that annoying beeping noise. His eyes fluttering open to glare at the contraption that woke him up from the great dream that seems to fade from his memory the more he tries to remember it. Dean’s glare intensifies when the beeping doesn’t stop. He tilts his head, confused because he turned it off. He rubs at his eyes and flings his legs over the side of his bed, standing up and walking towards his wardrobe to find his clothes when he hears the beeping again. His clothes left abandoned on the floor as he walks over to his bedroom window and whips open his curtain, the beeping noise isn’t coming from his alarm clock. It’s coming from the removalist truck thats outside his window. Looks like the empty house next door finally has someone to move into it. Dean and Sam always thought that house was haunted, all Dean’s life he’s lived in the same house and not one person has lived next door. 

Dean stares out the window a little longer, trying to see the people who would be living next door to him. He see’s a tall woman wearing a pantsuit with her hair in a tight bun and she’s pointing her finger at the removalist’s and saying something Dean can’t quite make out. She seemed to stop her scolding and stormed off inside the house when the truck doors slam shut and theres a guy just standing there, staring up at Dean’s window. The dude’s mouth is open and his eyes are wide. Dean sighs to himself because, shit. Dude’s hot. All tall and tan, broad shoulders and long legs, messy dark hair thats poking out everywhere, and those bright blue eyes that are…still staring…at _what?_ Dean tilts his head, confused and then it clicks…he slowly lowers his head in horror to find himself, naked. _Butt naked._ Standing in front of his window, staring at his neighbours like a total creep. There are children in this neighbourhood. _Children_. Dean gasps and reaches for his curtains, he slides them shut as he feels his face burning and his heart racing. Mortified. His back is leant against his window when his mum thinks that’s a great time to swing open his bedroom door and start talking about _fucking pancakes?_

“Dean, sweetie…wake up you don’t want to miss out on my pancakes do you-” His mum’s smile drops when she turns her head away from his bed and see’s him against his window, her eyes go comically wide and her hands come shooting up to cover her face and she's backing out of the room yelling.  
 “Oh my _gosh! I’m sorry! I didn’t see anything!”_ and that’s when life just loves to be an asshole to Dean, aka the moment his brother decides to poke his head around his mum’s arms trying to see what she’s screaming about.

“Mum? What’s going on- _Oh my god! No! My eyes,_ my precious _eyes!_ ” Sam’s over exaggerated grimace would be funny at any other time where Dean isn’t still completely naked in front of his family. His mum and Sam trip out of the room and the door slams shut. How is it possible to be this embarrassed in less than 10 minutes of waking up.

 

Breakfast was a little tense, Sam biting his lip trying to keep from bursting into hysterics and his Mum throwing tiny warning glares at him. Dean groaning and leaving to go to school earlier than usual.

Dean’s just outside the front door when he see’s his neighbour, the hot neighbour, the one that has seen his junk -Dean’s unhelpful brain likes to provide- but he’s not alone, he’s standing next to a short guy, he looks around 19, his golden hair is long and past his ears, it reminds him of Sammy. The guy turns and his honey brown eyes narrow as a slow smirk plays on his lips. Angelface neighbour -Dean’s new nickname for blue eyes- slapped short-round -his nickname for honey eyes- on the shoulder and pulled him into their black SVU. Dean walks to his -well, his Dad’s- 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean calls her his baby. He slides in and shakes his head as he starts the ignition. He can’t believe his life, his embarrassing life.  
———————

Dean parked the car in the school parking lot, he slid out and shouldered his bag on his back. He walked through the school doors and to his locker, his friends were always usually there. He rounded the corner and saw his friends, Jo and Benny.  
“ _Winchester!_ ” Jo called, grinning. She ran and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. Benny chuckled,  
“Brother,” Benny nodded at Dean.  
“You guys won’t even believe what happened to me this morning…” Dean started, Jo and Benny had amused smiles on their faces as they looked expectantly for him to continue.  
“I got a new neighbour right, and he already saw me naked.” Dean finished.  
Their jaws dropped and Jo waved at Pamela Barnes across the hall before turning to look back at Dean laughing, “How the hell did you manage that, Dean-o?” she asked.  
He felt his face starting to burn just remembering it.  
“I walked over to the window and he was staring at me and then I realised I was naked, it was awkward.” Dean said, running a hand over his face.  
“What’s he like? Did you talk?” Jo asked,  
“Oh yeah, we talked about the weather while I had my dick out,”  
“ _Dean!_ Was he hot? How old? What’s his name?” Jo started rambling and Benny rolled his eyes, the bell rang and they started walking to class.  
“Yes, he was hot. We didn’t speak though, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to face him again.”  
“That sounds…embarrassing” Benny tries to say between barks of laughter  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying my pain, Benny.” Dean says, glaring.  
Benny and Dean head toward the locker rooms to get ready for practice and Jo heads the other way. She jumps up behind them both and wraps her arm’s around their necks and kisses the side of their heads.  
“See you boys later!” Jo says as she runs down the hall.  
Benny and Dean both roll their eyes and walk into the locker room, opening their lockers and start putting their bags in the lockers. Benny took his shirt off and Dean’s about to do the same when he notices the back of a head he hasn’t seen before. Dean pokes Benny to move him out of the way so he can see and he’s met with a bare back, he raises an eyebrow. The new guy has dark brown tussled hair crawling down towards to back of his neck, his tan back is tone and you can see the muscles moving underneath his skin as he shifts to move stuff around in his locker, his golden skin looks so smooth Dean wants to reach out and touch him. That is, until…he turns around.  
“ _Holy shit,_ ” Dean whispers as he flings behind Benny, hoping that the guy didn’t see him. The guy who is, in fact; Angelface. His neighbour. Benny’s head snaps down to Dean, curious.  
“What is it?” Benny asks, following Dean’s eyes to see a new kid who’s looking back at Dean, an amused look on his face.  
“You know he can see you right?” Benny asks Dean  
“ _Shhh, Benny!_ ” Dean says, opening his locker and shoving his head in it.  
Benny’s eyes are wide and amused and he pulls Dean out by his shirt and slams his locker shut, Dean squints his eyes shut, his arms raised trying to hide himself and he carefully opens one of his eyes to see Benny smirking. Dean turns his head to see everyone in the lockers gone, including angelface.  
“Who was that?” Benny asked, voice raising and dragging out on the last word.  
“No one…” Dean said, pulling his shirt over his head.  
“Why were you hiding then?” Benny asked, folding his arms over his chest, obviously not believing Dean’s blatant lies.  
“Ugh…he’s my neighbour, you know…the one that I practically flashed this morning?” Dean asked, glaring. Before Benny could say anything else, Dean slammed his locker shut and walked out onto the field. Where everyone else was, including angelface. Dean paused until Benny was in front of him and he walked behind him. Benny let him, but still laughed at Dean’s embarrassment. What were friends for right?

“Winchester! Lafitte! You’re late,” Coach Singer aka Uncle Bobby yelled out, a gruff looking glare on his face. No one knew Bobby was Dean’s uncle or they’d all say Dean was only football captain because of that reason. Which it isn’t. Dean is actually pretty great, not to be full of himself. But he is.  
“Okay, I’m supposed to read this thing out about announcements or whatever but I ain’t got the time so I’ll do it quick. We got ourselves a new kid, Casti-Cassiel?-”  
“It’s just Cas,” A shockingly deep gravelly voice came, Dean poked his head around Benny’s shoulder to see angelface -Cas- in basketball shorts and a red t-shirt that was tight in all the right places, his arm muscles on show as he ran a hand through that thick mess of sex hair that Dean wanted to run his fingers through. Cas’ voice sounded like he ate rocks for breakfast and drank it down with whiskey. Not to help that the closer Dean was the more he could see of Cas’ features, his eyes were unbelievably blue in the sun and he had the whole fucking 5’oclock shadow happening…was this kid like 30 or something? He was stupidly hot and Dean wanted to hate him or fuck him. He hadn’t decided yet. Maybe hate fuck him? Wait, what was Dean even thinking about.  
“Right, Cas. You play football?” Coach Singer asked  
“A little,” came Cas’ reply. He didn’t seem awfully chatty even though he had a total sex voice. If Dean had that voice he would never shut up.  
“Great,” Coach singer turned to Dean and gave him a curious look, Dean hadn’t even realised he was still staring at Cas the entire time. Benny was biting his lip trying not to laugh and Cas looked at him, right in the eye. Dean looked away quickly and felt his cheeks heating up.  
“I’m pairing you up, we’ll do drills. No swapping partners or you’re out.”  Bobby was still looking weird at Dean and then he followed his eyes and saw Cas, Dean quickly looked away again. Why did his eyes automatically flick to Cas. Lets face it, Cas wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes and Dean wasn’t going to pretend he was. Bobby’s mouth quirked a bit before he spoke again, he called out a bunch of names.  
“…Lafitte with Shurley, Novak with Winchester” Bobby blew his whistle and everyone paired up and started running laps.  
“See ya, brother” Benny smirked and Dean squinted. Who was Novak? He turned his head around and noticed the only other person not paired up. He gaped. Cas Novak. Of course, damn you Bobby. Cas was suddenly getting closer, really close. Like, in his personal bubble sort of close.  
“Winchester? Do you have a first name?” Cas asked, an almost smug smile on his face, his face up close was almost too much. Dean cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.  
“Dean.” he said, trying to play it cool, like he totally wouldn’t drop on his knees and suck this guys dick in front of everyone if he asked.  
“Start running, girls!” Coach Singer yelled and blew his whistle, stopping Dean from thinking more ridiculous thoughts of him and Cas in sexual situations together.  
Dean followed Cas and started running laps. He overtook Cas and smiled smugly to himself. That was until Cas came flying past, his shoulders and arms moving so fast Dean’s pretty sure he took on the shape of a unicorn.  
“Show off!” Dean yelled and Cas turned his head and grinned. It was amazing and Dean tripped. He doesn’t even know what he tripped on, but he skidded and grazed his shin, there was blood but Dean was a macho nacho eating man. The loud bark of laughter he heard came from Cas who was skidding to a stop and jogging back to him.  
“Holy shit are you okay?” Cas asked between laughs and trying to catch his breath.  
“You sprint for no reason but when I fall and possibly break my neck…you jog.” Dean asked, glaring as he took Cas’ outstretched hand. His hand is soft and warm and he has a firm grip. Dean noted that for no reason. Cas laughed.  
“Do you want me to dial 911?” Cas asked with a mock expression of worry on his face. Dean scoffed.  
“Yeah, do it actually. Go ahead.” Dean said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
Cas pulled his phone out of his shorts pocket while staring Dean straight in the eyes.  
“Are you sure?” Cas asked slowly, keeping his eyes on Deans. It was unnerving.  
Dean nodded and put on his best innocent smile. Cas actually punched in 911 and was about to dial when Dean’s hand came flying up and grabbed his wrist. Cas looked down at Dean’s hand on his wrist and then back up to Dean a smirk appearing on his face.  
“Lucky you stopped me, I would have been scolded by my Dad.” Cas laughed to himself and Dean turned his head in question.  
“Police Chief,” Cas said. Dean nodded in understanding.  
Cas smiled and looked Dean in the eye again. Dude seemed to think staring into someone’s soul was normal social behaviour.  
“What’s your number?” Cas asked,  
“What?”  
“Don’t you have a phone?” Cas asked, like that’s what Dean was asking about.  
“No, I have a phone…”  
“…and the number is?”  
“I’m not giving you my number, you could be a 30 year old murderer undercover as a student with your…almost-beard” Dean’s hand gestured to Cas’ face.  
“Good point” Cas said and slid his phone back into his pocket. Wait…Why did Dean just say no to giving his hot neighbour his number. Fuck.  
“Wait, no I’ll give it to you” well now he just sounds desperate.  
“Nah, it’s cool.”  
“No,”  
“Yeah”  
“It’s _not_ cool”  
“It’s cool, Dean. _You’re cool._ ”  
Dean gaped at him but before he could say anything, Bobby’s whistle went off and Cas winked at him and went back to running. 

———————

“I’m telling you, Jo, he creeps me out. But in a way where I want to smash him against a wall and make out with him.” Dean said, sitting down at their lunch table.  
“Dean-o, who are you talking about?” Garth asked from across the table. Everyone seemed to of been listening to he and Jo’s conversation about Cas.  
“He’s talking about the new kid, Cas!” Pamela shouted as she slid in next to Garth and threw her arm across his shoulders.  
“Would you quiet down?” Dean asked, glaring and looking around the room as if anyone else was actually listening.  
“You know everyone thinks he’s hot…you know that girl? What’s her name...Meg something…I don’t know, but I think she’s already offered to blow him after school.”  
Benny laughed from beside Jo and stole her fries.  
“What did he say?” Dean asked, it sounded a little demanding so he tried to play it down with a shrug.  
“I don’t know…why don’t you go ask him.” Pamela said smirking and looking across the room. Dean followed her eyes and they landed on Cas, sitting at a table…surrounded by cheerleaders. He rolled his eyes at all the giggling.  
“Dean, I don’t know why you don’t sit with the ‘popular’ kids since you’re football captain?” Benny asked. Dean scoffed and shoved a fry in his mouth.  
“That’s such a cliche” He said rolling his eyes.  
“Hey! Winchester loves us, alright.” Jo said, grinning then turning to frown at Benny who ate all her fries. They started arguing and Dean stopped listening. Instead he was watching Cas from across the room. Cas was staring right back at him. Ignoring all the hot girls batting their eyelashes at him.  
“Why is he staring at you?” Jo whispered next to him.  
“I don’t even know,” Dean whispered back, without looking away from Cas.  
“How does it feel knowing he’s seen you naked?” Benny blurted from beside Jo. He was grinning.  
Dean’s eyes widened and a blush rose on his face, he turned away quickly from Cas and hit Benny across the side of the head.  
“Would you shut up?!” Dean hissed.  
“Never.” Benny grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is always naked.

The bell rang meaning the day was over and Dean walked to the class he knew Sammy had today.  
His little brother was talking to a cute blonde girl who was blushing and grinning at him. Dean would admit, his baby brother had game. They hugged and Sam blushed when he saw Dean then came jogging over.

“Who was that, huh?” Dean asked, his shoulder nudging Sam’s.  
“Her name’s Jess,” Sam said, dreamily.  
“You like her, Sammy?”  
“Don’t call me Sammy! And…none of your business, Dean.” Sam was blushing again and Dean enjoyed this moment.  
“She’s a real cutie isn’t she?” Dean asked winking.  
“Dean! Don’t you dare…” Sam was glaring.  
“What, Sammy?” Dean asked innocently.  
“You know what!”  
“I’m not gonna steal your girlfriend,”  
“She’s not my girlfriend…”   
“You want her to be though, don’t ‘cha?” Dean said smirking while Sam pushed him with a half-hearted glare. They reached the Impala and Sam threw his bag in the back.  
They drove home with Sam gushing about how great Jess is. 

When they got inside the house they threw their bags on the floor next to the staircase. Dean sniffed the air, he could smell something that smelt awfully like apple pie. He grinned and he and Sam ran into the kitchen to find Mary pulling a pie out of the oven.  
“Good afternoon, boys.” Mary said with a smile as she put it down on the bench and went to kiss them on the forehead.  
“Hey mum,” they both said at the same time. Dean and Sam were shedding layers of their clothes in a pile of plaid and leather on the kitchen floor.  
“ _Uh Uh Uh!_ I don’t think so. If you boys want pie you better go upstairs and clean yourselves up.”  
“Really mum? Just one slice, _c’mon_ ,” Dean pleaded while Sammy gave her puppy-dog eyes #8. Mary rolled her eyes and pushed 2 plates towards them. She ruffled Sammy’s hair on the way out of the kitchen, taking their pile of clothes with her. Dean grinned around a mouthful of pie.

 

Dean was upstairs laying upside down on his bed with Sammy sitting on his legs playing x-box when the doorbell rang.  
“Dean! Can you get that?” Mary called from her bedroom.  
“Yep,” Dean called back, pausing the game and pushing Sam off his legs.  
“Don’t you dare cheat! I’ll know,” Dean said waggling his finger at Sam.  
“You couldn’t possibly know, Dean.” Sam said smirking as he un-paused the game and his character knocked Dean’s out.  
“I ought-a smack you upside the head you little punk!” Dean said grinning, as he was just about to pounce on Sam, his Mum called out again.  
“ _Dean!_ ”  
“Fuck, right. Sorry!”  
“Language, Dean.” Sam teased.

Dean jumped down the stairs and ran to open the front door. When he opened it, he was shocked to say the least. It was short-round and angelface -Cas- with a basket full of what looked like biscuits?  
“Uh, hey.” Cas said, not making eye contact. Short-round pushed Cas out of the way with a smirk and let himself in the house, pushing past Dean. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and shoved it in his mouth -it wasn’t even wrapped- he clapped Dean on the shoulder and pulled the basket from Cas’ arms.  
“I’m Gabe, this is Cas…We’re your new neighbours! Aren’t you a lucky s-o-b.” Gabe said with a smirk around his lollipop, he pushed the basket into Dean’s arms and leant his elbow on Dean’s shoulder. He really made himself at home.  
“Uh…what’s this for?” Dean asked raising his eyebrows. He looked at Cas who looked embarrassed at his brother’s introduction.  
“It’s from king and queen Novak, delivered to you by _Mwa_ and Nerd-turtle over there” Gabe gestured to himself and Cas.  
“Nerd-turtle?” Dean asked,  
“Long story. So, you here alone or…?” Gabe looked around the house.  
Dean gestured for them to come to the kitchen, Cas stepped inside looking around the house. Dean put the basket on the bench.  
“If I say I am would you murder me and bury me in the backyard?” Dean asked,  
“Ha! I wouldn’t hurt such a pretty face would I Cas?” Gabe asked, smirking at Cas who was blushing. It was awkward and Cas seemed just as uncomfortable as Dean.  
“Well, you guys are about as boring as golf…I’m just gonna…” Gabe said, sliding out of the kitchen and out the front door. Leaving Cas alone, in a strangers house. Wow, cool brother.  
Dean turned to Cas and Cas was looking back at him.  
“Sorry about my brother, he’s…enthusiastic” Cas said looking about 99% more comfortable now.  
“He seems…yeah. So, what’s up with the basket?” Dean asked, stepping closer to Cas.  
“My parents are traditional, new neighbours…welcoming basket” Cas said rolling his eyes. He leant on the bench with his elbows and his chin in his hands looking up at Dean.  
“Isn’t it supposed to be _us_ welcoming the new neighbours or something?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised. Cas cracked a smile and Dean’s heart died.  
“I don’t know, man…You wanna, hang out?” Cas asked, standing up now.  
“Uh, sure.” Dean said. He pointed to the stairs with his head and Cas followed. It was easy talking to Cas.  
“So where did you move from?” Dean asked  
“New York, it was…busy.” Cas said, sighing.  
“I’ve always wanted to go there, y’know but watching Law and Order it makes me think everyone there is going to stab me as soon as I step foot on the street.” Dean said, Cas barked out a laugh, his shoulder bumping against Deans. They ended up at Dean’s room and Sammy was still attacking Dean’s character who was lifeless on the ground.  
“Dean, I kicked your ass- Oh, hi…” Sam said, noticing Cas.  
“Oh right, Sam Cas, Cas Sam. He’s our new neighbour” Dean said gesturing between them. He nudged for Cas to sit on his bed with him. Cas looked hot as hell and seeing him on Dean’s bed in his stupid skinny jeans and tight shirt was almost too much for Dean’s tiny brain to handle.  
“Is he…the one that saw you naked this morning?” Sam asked, blush rising on his cheeks as he bit his lip to try to keep his laughter in.  
“Sam! Jesus,” Dean said glaring at Sam, Cas started laughing. Dean scoffed.  
“It’s not funny!” Dean said, his face burning. Cas looked like he was going to cry from laughing so hard.  
“It’s a little funny,” Cas said biting his lip, and if Dean’s eyes involuntarily followed the movement then no one would have to know. Dean frowned at Cas and Cas eyes widened.  
“I mean…you naked isn’t funny, it’s not like you’re _not_ hot, I mean I uh- I...” Cas thought he was hot? Huh. Dean tried to hold back on a smug smile. He failed. Sam cleared his throat.  
“I’m gonna…go.” Sam said, eyes wide and he slid out of the door.  
“Awkward…” Cas said, standing up. Dean had an idea.  
“Follow me,” Dean said and Cas followed.  


He walked downstairs and out the back door. Cas smiled when Dean picked up the football.  
“Wanna?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised and smiling. Dean threw it at Cas and he thought it was going to hit him straight in the face when his arm shot up and he caught it. A wicked grin on his face when he ran backwards. They were now 20 feet away from each other. Cas pegged the ball back at Dean. Dean caught it and winked at Cas then he ran. His backyard was big. He looked over his shoulder and Cas was running, almost about to reach him.  
“ _Shit,_ ” Dean said, grinning. He was about to pick up speed when Cas arms came around him and they tumbled on the grass, Cas on top of him, his arm’s pinning Dean down by the wrists above his head. Dean’s breath hitched as he watched Cas on top of him. This was like a sex fantasy coming true. Cas was flushed and his hair was flicking around his face, a white grin on his face and his eyes a deep blue in the setting sunlight. He was breathing heavy. Cas’ legs wrapped around Dean’s thighs and he was now straddling him. Dean was pretty much done for, Cas was so close…If he could just…push his head up, a little bit…lips almost there, so close and-  
Cas yanked the ball from his hands and sat up quickly, Dean’s head fell back on the grass with a soft thud and he quickly sat up, he shifted his jeans, hiding _any_ evidence that Cas was just sitting on his lap. Cas was chucking the ball up in the air with a stupid ass grin on his face. Cas winked at Dean then started running. Dean shook his head and ran after him. Cas was fast as hell. He did that whole -I’m a beautiful runner I’m probably half unicorn- thing. Dean was so close to grabbing him when Cas abruptly stopped and Dean ran half into his back and toppled on the floor. He looked up to see Cas grinning and trying to hold in laughter. Dean glared.  
“There was a bee,” Cas said, as if that’s an explanation  
“ _So?_ ” Dean said, sitting up to intensify his glare,  
“I didn’t want to hit it,” Cas said, reaching a hand down to help Dean up and Dean swatted his hand away. Cas grinned.  
“You know the bee could of just flown out of the way?”  
“True.” Cas said. When Dean didn’t respond straight away Cas started again,  
“So, about that number…”  
“You mean my phone number?” Dean asked trying to hide his grin by wiping a hand over his face.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well it’s not like you need it now since we’re neighbours, huh.” Dean said. Why was he doing this again? Did he want Cas to keep chasing him for his number? Yep, totally.  
“True, but what if you slip again and break a rib and everyone’s busy but I’m free but oh _that’s right_ …We didn’t swap numbers. So you died.” Cas said while they walked back into the house.  
“I don’t think I’d die from a broken rib, Cas.” Dean said laughing.  
“Point made,” Cas said, he looked disappointed and Dean wanted to kiss that look off his face. Or punch it off. Either one would do fine, kissing would be great. Dean should kiss Cas. Right now. Wait, what? Dean cursed his brain for putting these thoughts into his head.  
“I should go,” Cas said,  
“Alright, um…see you at school or y’know outside my window.” Dean thought he could play off the -you totally saw my dick today and it’s super awkward looking you in the eye right now- feeling.  
Cas laughed and ruffled his hair.  
“See ya later, kid”  
“We’re the same age…” Dean said incredulously.  
“I don’t know about that,” Cas said smiling  
“I’m 17, you’re in my class”  
“I’m older than dirt,” Cas said and he left out the front door.  


Dean stared at the closed door with an incredulous expression. Cas made weird jokes. Then he smiled, he just realised he wanted to text Cas. Why did he keep denying him his stupid phone number? Cas would probably send weird texts, send weird jokes about dirt, send emojis, send photo’s of bees. Dean caught himself grinning and cleared his throat. He walked back up stairs to ask Sam how old dirt was.

———————

“Boys, get to bed, it’s getting late.” John said when he opened Sam’s bedroom door, a soft smile on his face at the sight of Sam asleep on Dean’s shoulder.  
“Kay, Dad” Dean whispered, John came in and helped Dean get up without waking Sam up, Dean paused next to the bed and John whispered,  
“It’s okay, I got it Dean…You go to bed.”  
Dean nodded and tiptoed out of the room, he got to his own room and started shedding his clothes, he grabbed his phone, switched the light off and got into bed. John came in a second later and said goodnight, ruffled his hair and shut the door on his way out. Dean checked his phone and went on Facebook. He had an inbox from Jo.

_Jo: Dean-o!! You should come to the Roadhouse at 5 tomorrow, Mum’s throwing a party for Rufus and she said I could bring people so invite your friends (Oh wait, you only have me)_

_Dean: Ha ha you’re hilarious, but you’re kinda right, I don’t really have anyone to bring…_

_Jo: What about the hot neighbour? ;)_

_Dean: I barely know him, Jo_

_Jo: He’s seen your dick, you’re basically dating._

_Dean: That’s such a lie_

_Jo: Man up, Winchester. Text him or something_

_Dean: I would but I kind of don’t have his number._

_Jo: Oh my god, is your brain an actual nut? he lives next door just ask him!!_

_Dean: Ugh_

_Jo: Dean._

_Dean: Okay, jesus. Wait a sec_

Dean checked the time on his phone, it was only 10:30pm. He sat up, not even caring that he was naked because his room was pitch black. He was going to get his jeans on when there was a light suddenly coming in through his window, he turned and looked through it and saw Cas, in what looked like his own bedroom. His light was on and he was getting more and more naked by the second. Dean gaped, he felt creepy watching through a window but he couldn’t look away. Cas lifted his shirt up. Dean may have moaned, but he would deny it if he was asked. Cas’ head suddenly snapped to the window and he jumped. Dean’s eyes went wide and he ducked his head under the window,  
“Shit shit _shiiiit,_ ” Dean whispered to himself, he hopes Cas didn’t see him. Shit.  
He was fully prepared to crawl on the floor until he got to his bed, so he could die from mortification when something was thrown at his window. He looked up and saw something hit his window again. And Again. It looked like pens were being thrown. He opened his window and another one was thrown, it hit him straight in the lip.

“ _Ow!_ ” Dean hissed.  
“Hey, peeping tom!” Cas greeted with a grin, his elbows leant against his window cill. His face oddly chill for someone who was just being watched strip through a dark window.  
“I…don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean said, shrugging. Maybe if he played it off, Cas would think it was Sam or something. Cas didn’t seem to buy it.  
“Right, sure. What’s up? You just watch your neighbours strip while you’re naked in your pitch black room?” Cas said smirking. That smirky bastard. Wait, what? Naked? Dean’s eyes shot down to his obvious nude body. Cas’ bedroom light was on him. How does this happen twice in one day? What is Dean’s life anyway. Dean jumped out of the window and heard Cas laughing, he grabbed his blanket off his bed and wrapped it around himself. Refusing to hide under his bed he went back in front of the window and tried to steel his face into a blank look but he just looked completely embarrassed. Which was reasonable.  


“Nice toga,” Cas said  
“Shut up,” Dean said dryly. Cas snorted and Dean suddenly remembered why he was at his window anyway.  
“Hey, uh I was just wondering if you wanted to go to this bar tomorrow.” Dean asked, trying hard not to flush at the way Cas was staring at him with a small smile on his face.  
“A bar? With you?” Cas said raising an eyebrow.  
“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing.” Dean said, narrowing his eyes at Cas.  
“Oh sure, I’ll go to a strange bar with my neighbour who flashes the neighbourhood and watches innocent people undress through a window at 10 at night, sure where do I sign up?” Cas said with a grin.  
“Forget I asked, smartass.” Dean said scoffing,  
“Noooo, Sure I’ll come which bar? When? Why?”   
“What is this 20 questions?” Dean asked,  
“Do you wanna play 20 questions?” Cas said his lips turning into a smirk,  
“Do I look 12?”  
“Not with that body.” Cas said and winked, Dean swallowed through a lump in his throat and he willed himself not to blush.  
“Now who’s the perv, huh?”  
“Me, it’s always been me,”  
“Huh. Well, it’s the Roadhouse and it’s sort of a party but not really, I don’t know my friend asked me to invite people. It’s cool if you don’t wanna go I uh-“ Dean said, suddenly feeling like an idiot for asking someone he’s only known for a day. Cas didn’t seem to think it was weird.  
“Sure! What time? It would be less hard if we had each others numbers wouldn’t it…”  
“It would, but I like hard things,” He paused mid sentence when Cas bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Dean realised what he said,  
“I mean, I uh- No, um… It’s at 5.” Dean said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. This was as awkward as asking someone out on a date. Was this a date? No, no of course not. Was it? If Cas thought it was a date, Dean’s not gonna stop him.  
“Alrighty, see ya!” Cas said abruptly jumping back and doing something at his desk that Dean couldn’t see. A paper ball was thrown into Dean’s room and then Cas’ window was slammed shut.  
Dean stood there for a second at the strange exit. He shut his window and turned to find the paper ball. He un-scrunched it and it had a phone number written on it. He found himself grinning before he could stop it. He slid into bed and fell asleep dreaming about gummy grins and sky blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to Jo's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why this took me so long to write,,, motivation amirite :////

Dean woke up, but not to his alarm. He definitely didn’t go to his window today. He threw on his jeans, a t-shirt, plaid shirt and his (dad’s) leather jacket. He walked down the hallway to Sam’s room and saw he wasn’t in there, he frowned and walked downstairs. He called out for Mary or John or Sam and no one called back. He grabbed his phone from his pocket as he was about to call them and he saw the time was 9am. He was late and they were already gone.

“Shit,” He said. He walked to the window and saw the impala was gone, damn. Dean walked outside and saw Cas’ SVU out the front, the car doors open and a pissed off looking Gabe hanging out of one of them. Dean figured he might as well ask for a ride since he didn’t really feel like walking for 30 minutes to get to school. He walked over to the car and Gabe saw him. 

“Dean-o!” Gabe greeted with a grin.

“Gabe…Where you headed?” 

“Gonna drop Cas off to school, but he’s taking forever!” Gabe shouted the last part in the direction of his open front door. 

“Can I get a ride? Dad took my car,” Dean started

“Sure thing,” Gabe said standing up out of the car

“Just a sec…” he said and he walked into his house. Dean waited beside the car.

Gabe came out with a disheveled looking Cas, his hair was a serious mess and his shirt was inside-out. He gave Dean a lopsided grin and ushered for him to get in the back seat with him. Dean slid into the seat and tried not to look at Cas who was boring his eyes into the side of Dean’s head.

“Since when do you ever sit in the back, Cassie?” Gabe asked through the reflection mirror, a smirk on his face.

“Since, shut up.” Cas said dryly.

“You guys are friends already, huh?” Gabe asked,

“I guess,” Cas said, glaring at his brother.

“Will there be a relationship status change by the end of the week?”

“Focus on driving, I don’t want to end up a pancake on the side of the road thanks.” 

“Whatever, nerd-turtle.” Gabe said rolling his eyes.

“So, what’s the story with ‘nerd-turtle’?” Dean asked, Cas shook his head and Gabe started laughing.

“This is good story, isn’t it Cas?” Gabe said, wiggling his eyebrows to his brother who looked like he was ready to jump out of the moving car.

“Don’t,” Cas started but Gabe cut him off.

“Well, when Cas and I were little he had a backpack that looked like a turtle shell and he was obsessed with it. Right, totally normal for a kid? But then I was supposed to be watching him after school and instead I hung out with my friends across the street, and I came back like an hour later and he was naked crawling on the floor wearing the turtle bag. He was just mid-crawl and I was like speechless and then he just said…” Gabe tried to stop himself from laughing so he could finish the story, “I’m a turtle. And then he just stood up and walked out of the room.” Gabe started laughing and wiping at his eyes. Dean looked at Cas with his eyebrows raised and an amused smile on his face. Cas’ face was bright red. Dean just imagined a young Cas, all blue eyes and dark messy hair. He grinned. 

“It’s not as weird as he makes it sound,” Cas started, then Gabe’s laugh got louder.

“It was weirder. You should of been there, Dean!” Gabe said, stopping the car just outside the school entrance.

“I wish I could’ve,” Dean said, opening the car door. Cas followed.

“See ya!” Gabe called out. Cas gave him the finger.

“Love you too, Cas.” Gabe grinned and drove off. 

“That was…embarrassing.” Cas said, rubbing his hand across his face as they walked into school.  
“It’s not that bad, I bet it was cute.” Dean said grinning at Cas’ still red cheeks.  
“You’re in my class so follow me,” Dean continued, Cas followed. No one was walking around the school because everyone was in class. They looked out of the window and saw their class on the field. They walked into the locker rooms and threw their bags in the lockers. Cas grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it above his head, Dean swallowed audibly and he forgot he was staring until he saw dark blue amused eyes locked on his. Dean looked away and made quick work of his own shirt. 

“You comin’?” Cas called from the door,  
“Yep.” Dean said and he followed Cas outside of the door, they ran across the field and up to Coach Singer.  
“Where the hell you boys been?” Bobby asked gruffly,  
“Late, sorry.” Dean apologised.   
“Sorry ain’t gonna help you for the game this weekend, Dean.”  
“I know, Coach. Sorry.” Dean said, he smiled at Bobby and Bobby grunted. 

“Is he usually this cranky?” Cas whispered from beside him.  
“Bobby’s great…a little grumpy but that’s just who he is.”  
“You know him?” Cas asked, curious  
“Uh, yeah…he’s my coach.”   
“I mean you seem to- don’t worry. We still going to that kinda-party-not-really-party party?”  
“We?” Dean asked,   
“I mean, me, you. I uh-“  
“Yeah.” Dean tried hard not to smile, he failed. 

————————

Dean didn’t see Cas for the rest of the day after that, until Mary asked him to take out the trash. Cas is sitting outside on the curb with his phone in his hand. Dean smiles.   
 “You takin’ yourself for a walk?” Cas asks smirking and gestures towards the garbage bag in Dean’s hand. Cas was smiling like he thought he made the best joke of all time.  
“Ha ha, you’re so funny I’m dying.” Dean says while he chucks the bag in the garbage can. Cas grins and Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how it lights his whole face up. It’s contagious and Dean grins too.  
“Can I get a lift…to the party?” Cas asks, he’s now standing in front of Dean and he looks nervous.  
“Uh, sure. Your car taken or something?” Dean asks looking towards the SVU in Cas’ driveway.  
“Oh, um. Gabe’s uh, taking it…” Cas says not making eye contact with Dean.  
“Alright, it’s cool. When you wanna leave?”   
“Now, I guess.”  
“Do I look like I’m ready to go to a party right now?” Dean asks, looking down at his tank top and basketball shorts.  
“I don’t see what’s wrong with it.”  
“I look like a hobo,” Dean deadpans.  
“If hobo’s were hot...” Cas winks. Dean’s heart rate increases. He takes a deep breath and tries to pretend Cas didn’t just say that so he won’t look like a total idiot if he starts screaming.  
“Let me…go get dressed then I’ll text you when I’m done then we can leave?”  
“Do you need help?” Cas asks, stepping closer to Dean  
“Getting ready? I-I think I can…handle it.” Dean wills himself to not blush right now. Damn Cas and his flirty charm.   
“Alright…I’ll just, wait here then.” Cas says,   
“…Okay.” Dean says as he walks back to his front door. He looks back and Cas is smiling.  
 Putting nicer jeans and a clean t-shirt on literally takes 20 seconds and Dean’s already back outside with Cas. Cas was sitting on his front steps with his phone in his hand. 

“You ready?” Dean asks, walking down the steps past Cas and looking back.  
“Yep,” Cas answers, standing up and walking towards the impala.  
He looks hot as hell and Dean suddenly feels weird about what he’s wearing. Cas is wearing tight blue jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt that fits him like it was made for him, and black boots. His hair is extra mussed and Dean wonders if he does it on purpose or he’s just naturally sexy as fuck. He tries not to drool. 

The drive to the Roadhouse is under 10 minutes and they spend the whole time talking about how Gabe sings Britney Spears in the shower. When they get inside the bar they’re greeted by loud music and crowds of people. Cas is trailing close behind Dean, his chest bumps up against Dean’s back every few seconds and Dean’s not sure how he’s keeping his cool while being so close to Cas. They find Jo who’s doing body shots off of Pamela in the back of the bar. They're at a table which has Benny, and Chuck sitting at it.

“Dean! So glad you could make it!” Jo slurs. She’s grinning and swaying trying to stand.  
“Yeah, you’ve already gotten started without us?” Dean asks, moving to the side so Cas can come beside him. Jo see’s him and her grin turns into a wide O shape. She slaps Dean on the shoulder.  
“This is Cas? _This is Cas?!_ Wow, he really is as hot as you said he is,” Jo turns to Cas and puts a hand up to the side of her face to block out Dean “He said you were really hot,” she not-so-quietly-whispers. Cas grins and Dean’s hand flies up to cover Jo’s mouth.   
“ _That’s_ …that’s enough, Jo.”  
“Dean-o, we are _just_ getting started!” She tries to say but ends up falling onto Pamela.  
“Watch it, Harvelle! This dress was _two hundred dollars!_ ” Pam says through a glare  
“Lighten up, -Oh hey! People are here!” Jo jumps up and goes to greet the large crowd that just walked through the door.

Dean slides into the booth across from Benny and Pamela and Cas sits in next to him. Their thighs are touching and Dean’s suddenly become hyper-aware of every movement Cas makes. It wouldn’t take much effort to just lift his hand and put it on Cas’ leg, would it? Nope, but he’s totally not going to do that because that would probably be creepy. Benny brings a tray of shots and Dean watches Cas lift it to his ridiculously kissable lips, swallowing and his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, Dean wants to grab his face and bite and suck at his throat, run his tongue along his jawline, lips finally reaching Cas’ own and turning into a hot messy kiss that-

“Dean?” Cas asks with his eyebrows raised and a concerned look that Dean wants him to STOP because everything Cas does makes Dean crazy.  
“Uh, yeah?” Dean tries,  
“Do I…have something on my face or?” Cas starts patting his stupid attractive face with his stupid attractive hands.  
Yeah Cas, there’s something on your face…it’s called attractiveness, maybe you should get it checked out. Dean thinks. But instead he just shakes his head and Cas smiles. Dean looks away because if he doesn’t he may not be able to stop himself from kissing Cas right now in front of everyone.   
Jo comes over with a random group of people that Dean doesn’t even know and she pulls Dean up to dance with her, he needs a distraction from the whole -Cas’ face- situation, so he lets her. He takes -lord knows how many- shots and by the time he gets back to the table, Cas is gone.

He looks around the room and he can’t find him.   
“Where’d Cas go?” Dean asks Benny from across the table.  
“He went off with whatsername…”  
“Who?”  
“I don’t…remember, Dean you gotta try this drink, brother. It’s _soooo_ good.” Benny slurs holding out some random cup of - _whatever_ -  
“Uh…sure thing, buddy.” Dean pats Benny on the shoulder and starts squirming his way through drunk and sweaty people.

He gets to the end of the crowd and walks down the hallway to the bathrooms. He hears faint breathy moans. It’s coming from the large bathroom that’s usually locked. The doors cracked open. _Please don’t be having sex, please don’t be having sex._

Dean pushes the door open slightly and what he see’s should be something better than people getting it on right in front of him, but it’s worse. That girl…Meg? Dean tries to remember her name, is pushed up against the bathroom wall, her arms wrapped around a tall guy with ridiculous sex hair, it isn’t until then that Dean realises that the guy is, in fact - Cas. His hands on her hips and she’s moaning, he’s sucking at her neck and she’s in total i’m-about-to-get-laid bliss. That is, until she opens her eyes and see’s Dean’s horrified and shocked face. She smirks, it’s like she _knows._ Knows that Dean’s has this stupid crush on Cas. Is she doing this on purpose? No, Dean doesn’t even know her. So why does he want to smash her face into the wall?

Cas seems to notice Meg’s smirk and he lifts his head from his _stupid_ neck kisses that Dean really wants Cas to do to him, and turns his head. When he see’s Dean he jumps back off Meg like she was on fire, and he wipes his lip with his thumb. His eyes are flicking around the room like if there’s anywhere to hide he would be there.

“Uh-“ Cas starts, 

“I’ll just…” Dean interrupts. 

He practically runs out of the room. He feels like Cas _somehow_ just betrayed him, which is a ridiculous thought since Cas is straight and obviously not interested in Dean like Dean is him. He also feels like Cas should chase him down and say: 

_Hey Dean! Meg jumped me and I totally wasn’t kissing her back, I like you too and we should make out and get married on a beach in Hawaii._

But Cas doesn’t, and Dean walks through the crowd of stupid happy people, pushing harder than he probably should and walks through the bar doors until he’s hit with a rush of cold fresh air. He runs his hands through his hair, and pulls out his phone. It’s 9. Still early, Dean walks around the back of the bar and drops onto the grass, he lays down and stares up at the sky. Its dark, but the sky is covered in stars. The full moon hanging underneath a smokey cloud. It’s beautiful. 

Dean forgets time and he’s thinking about what it would be like to go to the moon. Would there be aliens? Would they be hot -because that’s the most important thing apparently- ? What if he married an alien chick and had human/alien hybrid children…what would his Dad say? His crazy drunk thoughts are interrupted by someone flopping down besides him with a heavy exhale of breath. He turns his head slightly and see’s that it’s Cas, his eyes are closed and he’s laying barely 5 inches from Dean’s face. Dean’s heart speeds up and he’s suddenly nervous. He feels like he needs to break the silence and say something, should he tell a joke? Should he ask Cas if he would have a hot alien wife who cooks moon-cakes for their alien/human kids birthday parties? He can’t finish thinking of what to say when Cas breaks the silence first.

“I’ve always wanted to go to moon.” Dean turns his head at the random-yet-relevant-to-Dean’s-prior-thoughts confession. 

“I was literally just thinking that.”

“I hear Hell owns it though,” Cas says in all seriousness. 

“Where the hell’d you hear that?” Dean turns his head and Cas turns his too, they look at each other until Cas shrugs. 

“Do you believe in aliens, Cas?” 

“Sure,” Cas says, smiling.

“Would you have alien/human hybrid babies with one?” He’s too drunk to even realise he just said that out loud.

“It depends,” Cas says, sounding like he’s in deep thought on whether he’d actually have a half alien baby.

“If they were really hot and totally wanted to bang, would you screw an alien?” Dean asks, seriously. He wants to know. He doesn’t know why but he just wants to know. Cas starts laughing.

“I’m being serious,” he says, but Cas is still laughing. Dean starts laughing too. Maybe he’s drunker than he thought. And maybe Cas isn't as straight as he thought. 

Because they’ve both stopped laughing and are now only an inch apart and Cas’ eyes are on Dean’s lips and Dean’s eyes are on Cas’ lips and either Dean is moving forward or Cas is moving forward and maybe they both are because now Dean has Cas' mouth on his and Cas is kissing him and Cas’ hands are sliding up Dean’s chest and up his neck and now are in his hair and his lips are soft and Dean’s totally shocked and totally can’t believe Cas is kissing him until he realised he’s not kissing back and Cas is pulling away and, _jesus no._ Dean’s not going to waste this moment so he lunges forward and grabs Cas probably a little harder than intended and Cas is on his back looking up at Dean shocked and his eyes are totally lust blown and Dean needs to take a second to realise that this isn’t a dream.

Cas licks his lips and puts his hands on Dean’s hips and Dean’s brain has left his body. He leans forward and presses his lips to Cas’ own, he's kissing him now and Cas smiles against his mouth. Its hot and needy and basically everything Dean imagined it being, better even. Cas’ hands have travelled up Dean’s shirt and are sliding across his bare chest. Dean’s hands are in Cas’ hair and giving small light tugs and Cas’ hips jump and Dean grins and does it again. And Cas has now flipped them over and pinned Dean’s hands above his head and this is basically Dean’s fantasy coming to life. He really tries not to actually come in his pants like a 12 year old but Cas is grinding his hips down and sucking and oh my god, biting at Dean’s neck. Dean doesn’t even realise the embarrassing noises coming out of his mouth are his own.

Cas’ hands are suddenly fumbling at Dean’s belt and he’s letting out annoyed little sounds against his mouth, he pulls away from their kiss to look at his new enemy, the belt. He gets it undone and grins, Dean’s licking his lips in anticipation and Cas pushes forward to go back to kissing Dean while his hand is slowly moving down, under his jeans and are now so close to-

“Dean! Where the _hell_ have you been?! I’ve been looking everywh- …Oh my god!”  
Cas pulls off of Dean reluctantly and Dean tries to hide his grin, he really does. But he fails and he’s smiling at Jo, he totally doesn’t even care she interrupted because he just made out with Cas and Cas totally likes him back and Dean now suddenly wants Jo to walk the hell back inside so they can continue what they were doing. But Cas is standing up, he’s smiling and from the looks of it, he’s blushing. 

“Um,” Jo starts to walk backwards, hand over her mouth to hide her obvious grin.  
“We should, go back inside…” Cas says, trying to subtly shift his jeans from his completely obvious hard on. Dean’s grinning like a total idiot and he doesn’t really care, because he’s drunk and he really hopes he remembers this tomorrow.  
“Yeah, totally dude.” Dean stands up and follows behind Cas, Jo steps into line beside him and nudges his shoulder.

“What happened?!” she whispers,   
“You _interrupted,_ that’s what happened!” Dean whispers, no venom in his voice as he’s still grinning at her.  
“Sorry! Are you guys like…dating now?” Jo asks, smiling and looking up at Dean, looking as happy as Dean feels.  
“I dunno, Jo…” He hopes they are. Dating Cas would be great, Dean thinks. Sharing a bed, holding hands…Kissing all the time, it sounds…really _really_ great and Dean wants it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa i totally almost forgot about this story,,, i suck sorry. p.s I KNOW NOTHING ABT SPORTS SO UM FORGIVE

After Dean drove Cas home in awkward almost-sober silence last night, he fell asleep straight away. Today he woke up with a hangover and butterflies in his stomach remembering what happened last night. He can’t lie to himself now, he definitely has some stupid 12 year old girl crush on Cas and he can’t deny it. 

His head was throbbing as he walked downstairs and smelt the pancakes Mary was cooking in the kitchen. Sam was sitting on the couch in the lounge room watching cartoons and John was already at work. 

“Late night?” Mary asks with a knowing smile, she puts a plate of pancakes in front of him and kisses the top of his head.  
“Something like that…” He says, smiling at the memory.  
“Was it good?”  
“Great.” He said, looking away from her to shove food in his mouth.  
“That’s good, you’ve got school in about 5 minutes so…”  
“…Shit” Dean finishes for her, he stands up and grabs his bag from the hook near the front door and walks back over to Mary.  
“See ya later,” He says and he kisses her forehead.  
“Bye, don’t forget Sam!” She calls out to his back. Dean walks into the lounge room and ruffles Sam’s hair,  
“C’mon lets go, we’re gonna be late.” He says as Sam jumps up.

 

When Dean gets to school he see’s Jo talking to Pamela and she looks excited, Dean walks over, curious.   
“Dean-o!” Jo grins and pulls him into a hug, Pam walks over to Chuck.  
“Hey, what’s up?” He asks.  
“Nothin’ I just…kind of got asked out on a date…” She says, hiding a squeal of excitement.  
“Really? Who would wanna date you?” He jokes and she slaps him on the arm.  
“Screw you Winchester! and Michael, _actually._ ” She says proudly.  
“Really? The biggest dick on the football team? _Really?_ ” He cringes,  
“No, Dean. That would be you. Michael is actually really sweet and not to mention hot…” She looks toward the sky dreamily and Dean laughs.  
“Sure Jo, whatever floats your boat.”   
“Anyway, speaking of hot…You and Cas?” She wiggles her eyebrows at him.   
“I haven’t spoken to him since…I dunno, I think we were just really drunk.” He says, and saying it out loud makes his chest feel sunken in, somehow.  
“Ah! Shut up, you guys are totally crazy for each other. Okay? Everyone can see it.”   
“I doubt it, we barely even speak.”  
“You don’t speak but you’ll have sex outside my Mum’s bar?…Right.” She says knowingly  
“We didn’t have sex, Jo.” He says, he can’t help but sound disappointed by that.  
“It sure looked like it…” She said, she looked like she was going to say something else but the bell rang.

The whole time Dean was in class he was looking at something, or rather, someone. As it turns out, Cas is in his science class. And also as fate would have it Miss. Mills paired them together as lab partners. So now Dean is sitting next to Cas, who is sitting next to a window, with the sun shining on his perfect face. Cas is starting to resemble an angel and Dean is pretty sure he’s going to accidentally blurt out something about what happened last night. He secretly hopes Cas does it first, though.

“Dean,” Cas starts,  
“Yes.” Dean answers before Cas even finishes his sentence.  
“I was wondering…”  
“Yes.”   
“If you’d…”  
“Yes.”  
“Hand me that beaker?” Cas asks, and that’s basically how the rest of the lesson goes, Cas acts like he’s going to ask Dean out and Dean says yes automatically thus embarrassing himself when Cas reveals that actually, no. He’s not going to ask Dean out, or even acknowledge his existence in anyway that’s unprofessional. 

“What are you doing today?” Dean blurts out suddenly and Cas drops a testing tube that had some weird acid in it.  
“Uh, schooling…” Cas says, like it’s totally obvious.   
“I mean, after.” Dean says, he’s acting so weird today and it’s probably just because he’s at such a close proximity to Cas it does weird stuff to his brain.  
“I’m helping someone study…-“ Cas starts, but gets interrupted by some short girl with a smirk and curly dark hair,  
“Her.” He finishes, looking at the girl wearily. That’s Meg. Dean feels like he was just stabbed 50 times through the chest.   
“Oh,” he says, trying not to let anything he's feeling right now, show in his voice.

“Hey, Clarence.” She drawls, her finger tracing his arm. Dean wants to grab her arm and break it off.  
“Meg.” Cas acknowledges, he still hasn’t looked at her, just at his worksheet that’s in front of him.  
“Dean, I think we need to spend this afternoon together doing this assignment…are you busy?” Cas asks. Dean tries to hold back a grin.  
“I thought you said you wer- Uh, nope. We should do it- the assignment. Yes.” Dean says, really trying not to sound eager.  
Megs hand drops and she stomps her foot.  
“ _Cas!_ We were supposed to hang out?” She pouts.  
“Study." he corrects, "...and it’s just-“ Cas wiggles the worksheet in front of her face.   
Dean rubs a hand over his face to hide his smile. Meg glares at him.  
“Masters! Back to your seat.” Miss. Mills calls.  
“Ugh, text me!” Meg says to Cas, then she walks back across the room. Still glaring at Dean.  
He smirks at her and Cas looks up at him.  
“Do you know her?” Cas asks,  
“Nope, how do _you_ know her though?” Dean can’t help but ask.  
“She…propositioned me on my first day…now she thinks we’re friends…” Cas says, looking back down at the worksheet and writing something. Dean watches his long fingers around the pen that he’s now lifting to his lips and chewing on and Dean really doesn’t need to be hard in the middle of class.  
“So…this afternoon...” Dean starts,  
“Oh, sorry. I hope you don’t mind, that was just to get rid of her.“ Cas says, looking up at the clock on the wall. The bell rings and he throws his pen in his bag and stands up.  
“ _Oh_ …that’s…just great.” Dean doesn’t bother trying to hide his disappointment because Cas is already out of the door. 

 

————————  
It’s Saturday and Dean’s got a football game. The sun’s shining, birds singing, Mary’s making sandwiches in the kitchen, John’s out the back wrestling with Sammy and Dean’s in his room…staring out of his window like some stalker, waiting for Cas to open his blinds. Just for Cas to acknowledge his existence today would be great. Dean’s felt so shitty since yesterday and he just hopes Cas talks to him at the game today. 

When they get to school stadium, the teams already in the locker room. The only person Dean likes is there, Benny. He looks around for Cas and he can’t see him. His view is just packed full of shirtless idiots talking about what girl they screwed last night.

“You ready for the game, brother?” Benny asks,  
“Yeah, Benny. You?” Dean answers.  
“Always.” Benny grins, he resembles a shark and if Benny weren’t one of his best friends he would be terrified of him today. 

Cas walks into the locker room, and smiles at Dean when he see’s him. Dean’s heart stops and he smiles back even though Cas wouldn’t see it because he’s already got his back turned to Dean and is shedding layers of clothes fast. Dean’s supposed to be doing the same but he’s enchanted by the way Cas’ muscles ripple underneath his skin, he stretches his arms and rolls his shoulders and he turns around when someone cat-calls. Dean also turns around because who the hell thinks they can just cat-call Cas? Dean wants to put a sticker across Cas’ forehead that says: Dean’s. Cas looks puzzled as he looks around the room. His eyebrows raise when Meg comes out from behind the door. 

 

“Why hello, Clarence.” She says, looking him up and down.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks, slowly going back to changing. Dean is glaring at her and Benny is watching Dean, not like Dean notices because he’s too busy eavesdropping.  
“I came to watch you play, and wish you good luck.” She drawls, she runs her hand down his chest and he stills. He clears his throat,  
“Uh, thanks.” He says, he looks like he’s about to say something else before she grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss, it’s short because Cas pulls away but Meg licks her lips and smiles before she turns on her heel and walks to the door.   
“I’ll be watching you from the crowd!” She calls out and then she’s gone. 

Dean’s face might be bright red from anger but no one has called him out on it yet, he might want to go up to Cas and kiss him just to see if he’d pull away like he did with Meg. He wants to walk over to Cas and say: Did you go to Meg’s yesterday? Did you have sex with her? Do you like Meg?   
Thankfully Benny is there to save himself from the embarrassment. Dean opens his mouth and takes a step towards Cas, Benny’s hand on his shoulder pulls him from his thoughts.  
“Forget about it,” Benny says, trying to give his most reassuring smile.  
“Forget what?” Dean asks, innocently.  
“You know what.” Benny gives him a knowing look and Dean’s face falls.  
He turns to see that Cas has already left.  
“I don’t see why you like him, he’s so…prissy.” Benny drawls, putting his helmet on.  
“If by prissy you mean completely charming and handsome then I understand.” Dean says, and Benny laughs, one of those deep belly rumble laughs that make Dean laugh too.

—————————

Cas looks so good in his uniform, Dean might actually start screaming. Cas’ runners thighs in tights? Yes, thank you. His eyes are a crystal blue underneath the sun and Dean wants to stare into them all day, maybe take a photo, maybe make it his phone background, he doesn’t even know. Dean looks just a little past Cas and he can see his Mum, Dad and Sam smiling, Sam is waving and eating a hotdog -Dean now really wants a hotdog- Dean smiles and the next thing he knows is a whistle being blown and he’s running.   
Cas’ jersey says number 13 and Dean’s watching him, he probably shouldn’t. He should probably be paying attention to the game but Cas is running so fast and Dean’s not even sure that’s possible. 

Dean’s now next to Cas and then he’s suddenly - not. He’s on the floor with some massive guy from the other team on top of him, his back hurts and he can see Cas in the corner of his eye, among a few other people including Benny. If he wasn’t possibly suffering from a concussion he would swear he heard a growl. He stands up and starts running again, only then does he realise that the score board says they're winning by 4 points. Huh. How long was he down for? 

“Winchester! Focus!” Coach Singer is yelling from the sidelines, he looks angry as hell and then Dean realises why when he see’s the football flying in the air. His arm flies up and he grabs it, then he runs like fuck. 

He’s confused as hell when Bobby yells out to everyone to pass to Cas, but then he realises when he passes to Cas that Cas is apparently the one who’s been scoring this whole time. Dean’s captain? He should be the best. That makes Dean a little shocked a little jealous a little mad and a little horny because Cas wears the shit out of his uniform and now is _not_ the time to be thinking that. 

No one on their team has done basically anything besides pass to Cas the whole game. It’s actually kinda boring and Dean’s jealous. He wants to be the one that the crowds are cheering for, his ego is in pain. Dean’s not really paying attention until he hears Benny’s “holy shit,” under his breath, then he follows Benny’s eyes and see’s like 6 guys from the other team after #13 aka Cas. Dean’s shocked expression turns to utter awe-disbelief when Cas runs past them and does an actual fucking flip in the air above them like a dolphin from fucking sea world or something, it’s like it happens in slow motion and everyone is just staring at him slack-jawed when Cas lands with the ball smashed on the ground when the final buzzer goes off. They won. Everyone is cheering and Cas is grinning. Dean could write sonnets about how gorgeous Cas looks at this moment but he's too busy staring at the the football... it's deflated? How the hell… Dean’s confused expression goes unnoticed when the team runs over to Cas, cheering and telling how fucking awesome he is. Which is true.

They carried Cas off somewhere, so Dean’s walking over to the dead ball and he examines it. How did Cas even…? he turns the pancake ball to the side and there’s 5 puncture marks…Dean puts his fingers where the holes are, it lines up almost perfectly to the way Cas was holding it. It’s like knives came out of his fingers? which is ridiculous, Dean chucks the ball over his shoulder and laughs to himself.

“Dean!” He lifts his head up and see’s his Dad. He jogs over to them and pulls his helmet off. Mary pulls him into a hug.  
“You did great!” Mary says,  
“I barely did anything…” He says, snatching a packet of gummy bears off of Sam  
“Hey!” Sam yells, but Dean gives it back to him. Sam smiles.  
“Don’t be modest, Dean. You did great.” She kisses his cheek and he pulls away, blushing.  
“I’m starving to death.”  
“You are not,” Mary says. They walk back to the impala.  
“I’m withering away to nothing because you don’t feed me.” Dean says, pretending he can’t walk anymore.  
“Dean. Your mother feeds you.” John says pulling Dean up by the shirt and laughing.

————————

Mary and John took them to a diner and Sam made Dean piggy-back him across the parking lot, he let him of course. Great big brother he is and all.   
“Who was number 13 anyway?” John asks the boys after they’ve eaten.  
“That’s Cas, he’s our neighbour.” Sam says, Dean flushes at the sound of his name and he hopes no one notices the smile he’s trying to hide.  
“Why haven’t I met him?” John asks.  
“Because you’re always at work, Dad.” Dean says  
“You know I have to work a lot, Dean.”   
“Yeah, I know but you’re a mechanic…why would you go away for weeks at a time?”  
“I don’t want to talk about this right now, Dean. Drop it.” John says sternly. Dean sighs.

 

“I think I have a girlfriend.” Sam says, randomly while they’re driving home.  
“What! Is it Jess?” Dean asks from beside him. He hates sitting in the backseat of the Impala, it feels wrong.  
“Who’s Jess?” Mary asks from the front.  “Sammy’s girlfriend,” Dean says, smirking at Sam.  
“Why have I not met her?” Mary asks.  
“Because…I don’t know if we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend.”  
“Well, what happened?” Dean asks,  
“I kissed her.” Sam says, blushing and looking at his twiddling thumbs.  
“Oh my god, where?” Dean says, grinning  
“On the cheek.” Sam says like it was obvious.  
“You so would.” Dean laughs.  
“Hey! I think it’s sweet. You should invite her over Sam.”  
“Alright…” Sam’s trying to hide his smile but Dean can see.

————————

Dean gets home at around 9 and spends an hour giving Sam dating advice, he loves seeing Sam so happy. He’s in his room listening to music at 10pm when pens start flying at his window. His heart stops and he grins because he knows it’s Cas. He runs over to the window and slides it open. He’s met with Cas’ stupid perfect face and he’s grinning.

“Hey,” Cas says,  
“Hey.” Dean says back.  
“Where’d you go after the game? I was looking for you.” Cas says, frowning. Dean’s butterflies are back and if he weren’t such a man he’d say that it was cute Cas was looking for him.  
“Dinner with my family. Where did you go?” Dean says, Cas shifts like he’s uncomfortable. Dean frowns.  
“I was here.”   
“Oh okay, Uh…You were really good today. Why didn’t you tell me you were that good?”  
“I’ve never played football before I didn’t know I’d be good at it…”  
“You’re kidding right? I’m captain and you’re better than me…and you’ve never even played it before?”   
“I guess I’m a natural,” Cas says, smirking. Dean scoffs.  
“Hey! By the way…I got something,” Cas continues, looking around his room for something that Dean really really hopes is a letter that says: We should date. But when Cas comes back to the window after running around his room for 30 seconds he’s back with a pile of rope. Kinky. Dean’s brain automatically supplies. 

Cas chucks over one side of the rope through Dean’s window. Dean catches it. It’s a rope ladder. Dean’s brain is running a thousand miles an hour at the reason Cas would have this.  
“Uh…” Dean starts,  
“Tie it to your bed.”   
“Why?” Dean asks, eyeing Cas suspiciously  
“Just do it.”  
Dean can’t say that Cas’ authority voice isn’t hot as hell. Dean ties both corners of the rope to his bed and when he turns back around Cas is less than an inch away from his face. He gasps.  
“Hey,” Cas grins  
“Uh…” If Cas doesn’t step back Dean might kiss him.  
“Cool, huh?” Cas says, stepping back and looking around Dean’s room.  
“What’s with the rope?” Dean asks, if this isn’t for some major kinky sex reason then Dean’s confused.  
“So we can hang out…in the same room? Without walking outside.” Cas says, like it’s the most obvious reason.  
Cas jumps on Dean’s bed and pats the empty side. Dean swallows. That should not be as seductive as it is.   
“What do you do here?” Cas asks,  
“Uh, sleep…” Dean sits on the bed next to Cas. Cas acts like they didn’t make out the other day…Maybe they didn’t? Maybe it was a dream, Dean really needs to know.  
“Huh.” Cas says,  
“Why, what do you do in your room?”  
“Sleep.” Cas seems deep in thought for some weird reason.  
“Wow, interesting.” Dean says dryly.    
Cas shifts on the bed and he’s now facing Dean, an inch from his face. His eyes sparkling under Dean’s dim lamp.  
 “We should make out.” Cas says with a straight face. Dean gapes, did he hear him correctly?  
“Why?” He finds his mouth betraying him by asking, Cas shrugs.   
“To break the tension,” Cas says, his eyes flicking to Dean’s lips, then his bare chest.  
“There’s…no tension…” Dean says, watching Cas watch him.  
“So…you don’t want to?” Cas asks, meeting Dean’s eyes. He looks disappointed, which is ridiculous because why the hell wouldn’t Dean want to make out with Cas. Dean starts frantically nodding before he can stop himself.  
“Yeah, yes, Yeah I mean of course…Yeah, yes.” Dean says nervously, shifting a little closer to Cas.  
Cas doesn’t even reply before he’s grabbing at Dean’s face and kissing him softly, like…unbelievably softly, like Dean might break. Dean surges up into the kiss, his hands finding Cas’ hips. The soft warm push and pull of lips and the smell of Cas is almost unbearable and Dean thinks he could die like this. 

They kiss for what seems like hours but it’s just minutes, it sort of did break the tension but now it’s just 100% sexual tension and Dean’s not sure how to react. Should they totally go for it and fuck or…is Cas just a tease? Or does he do this to everyone…to Meg. Dean finds himself scowling at a wall and Cas’ hand moves off of his thigh…When did his hand get there?  
“You okay?” Cas asks,   
“Yeah…Sorry, Uh-“ Before he can finish, Cas is kissing him again. Its hard and almost frantic and Dean loses himself in it. 

Before he knows it they’re grinding on each other and Cas’ shirt is gone and Dean’s hands are rubbing circles on his sharp hipbones and Cas is sucking and biting at Dean’s neck and he’s palming him through his jeans. Dean is unbelievably horny right now and if the hardness digging into his hip is anything to go by, so is Cas. Dean’s hand is running up Cas’ thigh and Cas is grinning against his mouth and Dean is smiling too and why the hell are they smiling and Dean finds Cas’ buttons on his jeans and they pop open and he breaks away from the kiss to see what he’s doing, Cas looks flushed and he’s breathing heavily and his hands are rubbing circles into Dean’s hips. 

Of course all good things come to an end when someone's knocking on Dean's door. Dean freezes and he looks from Cas to the door, back to Cas then back to the door. Cas looks amused which is totally not the response Dean wants. 

"Uh, just a minute..." He says, but his voice comes out totally fucked out and rough and he can feel Cas laughing underneath him. Dean leans down and leaves a light chaste kiss on Cas' lips just because he can right now and he gets up from the bed. He looks back to Cas who is staring at his lower region with a smirk on his face. Dean looks down. Yeah he's totally going to kill whoever is knocking on his door for interrupting what was probably going to be the best moment of his life.

He adjusts his jeans so it's less obvious he's rock hard right now and he slides the door open just an inch. 

"What?" He asks, one eye looking through the crack.  
"Can I...come in?" a deep voice comes from the other side, it's John. Dean's stomach drops and before he says anything the door swings open and he has to jump back so he doesn't get smacked in the face by it. Dean immediately runs in front of John to try and block his view from his bed but when he turns around, Cas is gone. He lets out a sigh of relief, that's soon followed by confusion as to how the hell Cas managed to get out so fast, or quietly. If Cas is in Dean's closet, he's going to laugh because that's such a secret-boyfriend movie cliche. He focuses his attention back to his Dad who's eyeing the room suspiciously.  
"Why was your door shut?" John asks, eyes narrowed.  
"Can't I have privacy?" Dean replies, trying to control the panicked tone in his voice.  
"Yes...Was...someone in here?" John asks, craning his neck to look around the room.  
"Uh...No, just me." Dean answers, if his face showed how panicked he was on the inside then John didn't seem to notice because he's walking towards the door.  
"Right, Uh...sorry about..." He gestures towards the door and smiles weakly. Dean is still standing in the same place.  
"Good night." John says and he shuts the door behind him.

That was weird. Dean wondered how his Dad knew someone was here, or at least _thought_ someone was here.  
He flicks the lock on his bedroom door and basically runs to his closet, he opens it. No Cas, he looks around his room, no Cas. Under his desk, no Cas. Just to be sure, under his bed. No Cas. He frowns.  
"Cas?" He whispers to the empty room. No response. 

Dean walks over to his bedroom window, it's still open but there's no rope ladder anymore and Cas' window is shut. Dean's confused, he throws a pen at the window. No response. Another, still no response. What the hell. Another, and another. Nothing. After like 12 pens he's about to give up when the window he's been glaring at slides open with a rather blissed out looking Cas. 

"What's up?" Cas asks, leaning his elbows against his window, totally calm and collected. The exact opposite of Dean.  
" _What's up?_ " Dean mimicks. He frowns when Cas tilts his head in confusion.  
"Where the hell did you go? I wasted like 15 pens on you." Dean continues. Cas' face goes from confused to smirky in under 2 seconds.  
"I uh, was _doing_ something." Cas says, Dean's confused face turns into a scowl when he understands what Cas means.  
"Without me? Really Cas?" He asks but Cas just smiles.  
"You were busy."   
"Yeah because my Dad showed up. But he's gone now, so you should..." He gestures to the large gap between their windows hoping Cas will get the hint that he should come back in and they should continue what they were doing.  
"You should get some rest, Dean." Cas says, getting up from the window.  
"Uh-uh, hell no. You're not going all mother-hen on me right now Cas. It's not nice to leave a dude blue-balled." Dean says leaning back to fold his arms across his chest.

Cas looks around his room, stares at something on floor for like 20 seconds, grins then opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by his bedroom door opening. From what Dean can see it's that tall lady with the pantsuit. She looks pissed off and Dean can see Cas tensing up. A minute of the muffled sounds of her speaking then the doors slamming shut behind her. Cas rolls his eyes while turning his head back to the window. He looks sad, an emotion Dean's never seen on Cas' face before. He decides he _really_ doesn't like it. 

"I uh...I've gotta go.." Cas starts but then pulls something from the back pocket of his jeans. It lights up, it must be his phone.  
"You should text me." Cas says, and when Dean looks back to Cas' face, the sad look is replaced by his normal charming smile. He can't help but think it's fake, covering up whatever he's really feeling. Dean wants to tell him he gets it, but that thought is interrupted by Cas talking again.  
"Seriously, text me." Cas winks and then the next thing Dean see's is a shut window.

Dean straightens up and shuts his own window. Walking over to his bed, the one that had Cas in it not even 15 minutes ago. He see's his phone on his night stand and smiles. He grabs it and finds the crumpled up note with Cas' number on it, inside his draw. He types the number into his messages and sends him a text:

_Dean: Hey_

It's not even a minute before Cas replies.

_Cas: Hello, Dean. How are you feeling?_

_Dean: I'm great Mom, thanks._

_Cas: I'm super sorry about that btw._

_Dean: You so aren't._

_Cas: I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise._

Dean's heart flutters with anticipation and excitement. He could scream. Geez he is such a girl. He plays it cool, though.

_Dean: Yeah? and how're you gonna do that, hotshot._

Dean's staring at his phone for what feels like hours waiting for Cas to reply. He re-reads their conversation over and over wondering if he said something wrong. It's been 3 minutes since Cas last replied and Dean's worried. Cutting through his thoughts is his ringing phone. He winces at the volume then answers it without even checking who it is.

"Uh, hello?" he asks more than says.  
"Come out with me tomorrow." a deep voice says through the phone. Dean's heart stops when he realises the voice, but then he almost has a heart attack when he registers what it'd said. Cas wants to hang out with him. Cas.   
" _Yes._ I...Uh, sure okay. Where?" he says, seriously trying to play it cool. Probably failing.  
"It's a surprise." is all Dean hears before the line's dead. He could practically hear the smirk in Cas' voice.  
Dean's smiling clutching the phone to his chest like some love struck school girl. The truth is that the only lie in that sentence is that Dean is in fact a boy.


End file.
